1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a fiber-optically controlled projectile containing a system for dispensing optical fiber from a bobbin.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
In most current weapon systems that rely upon an optical fiber to provide a two-way data link between a user and the projectile, the fiber is released directly into the slip-stream of a projectile.
An exception to this method of releasing a fiber directly into the slip-stream is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,833 and 4,770,370, both to Pinson. In these references the bobbin is placed within an airframe behind an obturator, thereby requiring that the fiber pass from the bobbin located within the airframe and be guided by a smooth, tapered section prior to exit from the projectile.
Another exception to the method of releasing the fiber directly into the slip-stream around the missile is to release it into an artificially generated gas-stream within a chamber. This gas-stream then carries the fiber to an outlet. This method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,657 to Arpin et al.
Use of these two alternatives to releasing the fiber directly into the slip-stream either requires the optical fiber to be released adjacent to the rear of the projectile, or requires an active gas-stream generation within the projectile.
A simple passive system allowing the optical fiber dispensing bobbin to be placed at various locations inside a projectile is desirable.